Friends
by riseru-kun
Summary: I KNOW I SAID I DON'T WRITE M RATED STUFF BUT I WAS WATCHING FRIENDS AND CHANDLER AND JOEY WERE BEING GAY IN THEIR APARTMENT AND I THOUGHT OF KURT AND BLAINE...like what if they were roomies in New York..except..stuff happens.


**Title: F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Summary: I KNOW I SAID I DON'T WRITE M RATED STUFF BUT I WAS WATCHING FRIENDS AND CHANDLER AND JOEY WERE BEING GAY IN THEIR APARTMENT AND I THOUGHT OF KURT AND BLAINE...like what if they were roomies in New York..except..stuff happens.**

**Rating: M...I know! Do not judge me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I own F.R.I.E.N.D.S. because those are two different shows...though I do own a bunch of DVD's...So, anyway, here it goes...**

* * *

**BLAINE'S POV...**

I arrived at the apartment I shared with Kurt around 5pm since my last class at Columbia was cancelled.

Wow, if you really think about it, it all sounds so amazing. I mean, graduating from Dalton with Kurt, moving to New York to study music and him going into fashion design. Being roommates with him... Yeah, that's a big thing too. I mean, sure he stayed at the dorms at Dalton but he roomed with Jeff and I with David and he ALWAYS went home Friday nights to have dinner with his family and would return Sunday night or oftentimes even Monday morning. So, we never really had that staying in the dorms in our PJ's and lazing round kind of thing and I could say living with him for almost a year now...is a new experience, a good one at that.

I really don't regret asking him to stay with me, and it's true that I didn't just offer because Burt seems to be having a hard time earning money for him to live here and I didn't want Kurt to have a part time job but I did really want to live with Kurt. He's special to me and I guess I was afraid that college would separate us...okay, I'm totally in love with him and how could I not? He's AMAZING. He's so beautiful, funny, smart, delicate, a diva, witty, has good sense in fashion and music and he was a cheerleader and a football player which is totally HOT and we agree on almost everything and he's so adorable and sexy and I should really stop thinking like this...

He still got the part time job, by the way. He said he wanted to help paying for stuff used in the house though my parents were totally providing everything we might need. I mean EVERYTHING. My mom even covered for our monthly subscription of vogue. His job is actually to sew a few clothes for the actors in the small theatre a few blocks down where Rachel is mostly the lead and he does get a few parts here and there, I do too. Apparently if you get praise from Rachel Berry you're in, no questions asked.

I went up to the 3rd floor, not using the elevator since Kurt had been adamant about losing the couple of pounds we've been gaining by eating ice cream every Thursday night. I don't know why but it's become a thing. You see, funnily enough, Thursday is the most stressful day of the week for the both of us. Maybe it's the full schedule or the fact that the next day is Friday and we just want the week to be over with, I don't know.

Everything in our apartment is in order, everything is pristine and magazine worthy. If you think the stuff on the table between the two doors of the bedrooms is messy, it is not. It's fashionably messy, just right. I love our apartment. Kurt decorated it but it didn't scream, well, Kurt. There's balance, there's a homey feeling...there's me too despite the Kurtness of our home. I like that series of words, me, Kurt, balance and home. Okay getting ahead of myself here but seriously everything is stylish yet warm, it's like a really close family lives here except it's just me and Kurt. Everything would be perfect if Kurt and I are together like a family feeding each other, cuddling, goodnight kisses, showering together, hugs before leaving the house for school, sleeping in one bed...

My god, Kurt and I fit together like puzzle pieces why can't I just have the courage to ask him out? I dropped my bag on the bed upon entering my room. I sighed. I've known ever since that summer before our senior year that I love him and yet I couldn't be honest. Everything just seems so complicated in my head. I mean, what if it's all just in my head, what if I'm just misinterpreting our relationship or worse, what if he doesn't love me back? I could ruin our friendship and I just can't lose him..

I've been thinking about confessing for a long time now and every time I've talked myself out of it. It's been two years since I realised I love him and I just have to stop thinking and enjoy this Friday night with Kurt because it's my turn to cook and though I'm not an almost gourmet chef like him I sure can make him moan with my awesome pasta. That sounded wrong...

_Okay focus Blaine, you've been thinking about Kurt since you woke up, well since ever, but just chill out! Waking up cuddling on the couch will never turn into waking up while cuddling on the bed if you're so tense and..perceptive about this whole situation. Just relax, take a shower and start dinner and make Kurt smile so he can fucking light up the room and make your stomach do the flip things it does when he looks so innocent and sexy and happy all at the same time._

I know the things I'm thinking was totally inappropriate, so I did take a shower. A long one actually, three guesses why. I even forgot to bring new clothes with me.

So I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around my waist, noticing Kurt's coat by the door. Was I that long? Or worse...did he hear me? Panic surged through me, panic and..shame. I was jerking off with the images of my roommate and possibly whispering his name over and over again...

I walked towards his bedroom door, clothes completely forgotten. Hey maybe I can just say I was checking if he really was home and ask him what he wanted for dinner and if he shows any sign that he heard me, I'll apologize...and..and..who am I kidding?

I was about to knock when the door opened slightly with the wind. Okay...Etiquette says I should still knock and I don't know why but I peeked with one eye first.

Maybe it was to see if he was doing something important or I don't know but who cares? What I saw...There..inside...

My eyes widened at the sight, Kurt on top of his overly fluffy yet stylish bed..completely naked.

I gripped the door handle. This is...This..

His hand wrapped around his completely hard on pumping faster and faster, the other covering his mouth preventing him from making any sounds as his back arched...it was the most beautiful sight...

He was sweating and there was a blush from his face all the way down his beautifully sculpted chest. God..this..this..from where I stood I could see his grip tighten, his pace going faster his breath becoming more ragged, his toes curling as he let his feet push against the bed, back arching impossibly...fuck!

* * *

**KURT'S POV..**

I opened the door to the apartment just in time for Blaine to close our shared bathroom door. I changed out of my school clothes, washed my face, went to the kitchen only to remember it was his turn to cook. Why was he taking so long in the shower anyways? I walked to the bathroom door, about to ask if he was okay when I heard it.

He was moaning and panting and...gaga..I could just lean my forehead and listen all day but I can't. Because now I have a...a boner, if you would call it and I can't just stay here because he'll have to leave when's he's...done and he can't see me having a...you know..because I'm his roommate. Fuck, 3 years of knowing each other and you'd think I'd get over him but in those three years he just turned more gorgeous. And god, that would be completely inappropriate, him knowing I like him and living together with him...but gaga, the sounds he was making...I...shit...If I could just barge in there...NO...no...stop this Hummel...you stop it right now. "hnnng"

I walked away with shaky legs to my bedroom. I can't just attack him. Well, obviously I can't have a cold shower either since he's in there doing the things I'm pretty sure he's doing. I tried thinking of boobs, I really did but all my mind could come up with was ...and other stuff... I unbuttoned my shirt, took it off together with my scarf and pulled down my jeans. I lay in the middle of the bed and let the images in my head together with the sounds I heard which now undoubtedly is etched to my mind fill me...I let my mind go blank and let my body control me..feel the pleasure, imagine it was Blaine...

I was panting, moaning, groaning, whispering Blaine's name...when I heard the bathroom door open..Shit! I covered my mouth hoping he won't hear me so I could finish and leave this room like nothing happened but possibility of being caught by Blaine thrilled me, I sped up with my movements, imagining how he would look like seeing me..

I was so close...so close..about to come in a matter of seconds when a hand stopped me. My eyes shot open in terror and sure enough Blaine was there. I loosened my grip about to rush out when he pushed my back on the bed and pinned me there.

He was naked too and with a quick look I found his towel sliding off the edge of the bed. While looking at his towel I registered a movement and sure enough he was now straddling me. I couldn't help but moan, that part of me getting harder if it was even possible. Is this even real? And the pain from being too hard assured me that it is. And...oh, he was hard too.

Okay so I can't help but stare. You would too if it was the first time you saw the penis of one Blaine Anderson, person I've been in love with for years now, maybe it was that or maybe it was just the fact that he was really, really well endowed.

"B-Blaine..I...I" I was trying to breathe normally when all of the sudden he just bent down and put his fucking mouth on my nipple.

"nnnggghhh"

* * *

**BLAINE'S POV**

"nnnggghhh" I moaned as I sucked the bud then feeling it on my tongue, lapping at it as if it was I was meant to do my whole life. I guess I just...snapped.

Yeah, he's my roommate and he's my bestfriend and I shouldn't be doing this but I just snapped.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him, I needed him to be mine. And my god did he taste so wonderful...just how I imagined.

I trailed my kisses up his neck stopping a few times to mark him and he just tilted his head up allowing me access shutting his eyes and looked completely fuckable and tasted so wonderful and If could just do this over and over, forever even. I gripped his hair, wanting something to hold on to, wanting this to be real because this is Kurt Fucking Elizabeth Hummel naked with me on his bed allowing me to take complete control of his body.

"Glorious, you're so gorgeous" I kept whispering in his ear as my other hand explored his body.

His hands were trying to claw at my back and he was moaning, I was making him moan. I bit his earlobe feeling a sense of accomplishment earning me a "Blaine!"

I couldn't stop. How long have I waited for this? How long have I wanted this. I want to make him mine, mine and only mine.

I pressed my body fully against his, rocking against him, taking in all the wonderful sighs and ragged breaths coming from him. Shit! What am I doing? But I couldn't stop...so long. I've wanted this for far too long and though right now he just needs to come, I need him...I need this.

I leaned my forehead against his looking into his dark, dark eyes..I've seen this before but this time I didn't talk myself out. No, it isn't the lights, his eyes are lust blown because of me.

"you don't know" breathe "how much I've wanted this, Kurt"

"Oh..I...yea...me..I..me too..Blaine, please.." He tilted his head upwards.

Here's the thing if Kurt Hummel asks you for a kiss you should feel like the happiest man in the world and I did. Looking once again at his eyes for permission I pressed my lips against his...

Fireworks.

I kissed him with all that I could getting lost, drowning in him, wanting to never end this..this feeling. It was sloppy, it was wet but I could taste him and feel his tongue inside my mouthand it wasn't just a kiss, there was emotion and feeling and...this burning in my stomach yelling Kurt's name over and over again. After snapping his hips up I realized I have slowed down our pace to almost nothing, I reluctantly pulled away.

"Kurt, I don't want to kiss you" with his wide eyes filled with panic I added "I mean, yes ofcourse I want to kiss you I just..I don't want to just kiss you or have sexual relations with you"

Kurt looked at me, glancing at our position and I smiled as he suddenly blushed but then his eyes were determined again looking straight at me, ready to be rejected and it nearly broke my heart. "Then what do you want because you were the one who jumped me and..."

"hey, hey..I know. Shhh, what I meant was" Inhale...that's right Blaine, you can do this. Now or never...Exhale. "I want you Kurt and by want I mean love..I love you Kurt, I have loved you for quite some time now"

One.

Two.

Three.

"I love you too" He breathed out smiling.

"Great, because I kind of been wanting to fuck you for quite some time now" I said cheekily.

He laughed but there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget"

"How could I when it's been pressing against my thigh for quite some time now?"

"And what are you going to do about that, Anderson?"

I kissed him again. We kissed for a long time then I travelled downwards abusing his nipples once more, not being able to stick into my mind that this is real. Surely everything shouldn't be as easy as that but then again, I waited 3 years this could be my reward..

I dipped my tongue in his navel, looking at him as I dragged my tongue down, down..dragging it up to the tip and kissing it getting him to breathe my name out..I wanted to just suck him off right here but I've been dreaming of being...inside him for such a long time...I just. It's all too fast but I really need...

I moved back up, his whine and curious eyes following me. I opened his bedside drawer for the things I need and...fuck!

The lube and condom was there...right there for me to get but Kurt was...his hand was..I was now gripping the table.. "Kurt, baby. You have to stop that"

He stretched to whisper in my ear..hotly "dowanna" and leaning back down but without licking the shell of my ear first.

I could only take the lube before I pinned him again and started kissing him.

If you asked me how I forced myself to stop kissing him and to actually start prepping him and finally entering him, I wouldn't know. I don't even remember if we talked, I just remember feeling his ass clench around my fingers and how I hesitated before pushing myself inside me because this was Kurt...yeah I know he's done things , just as I have done things with other guys and yeah it hurt me to think about him and other people but I knew he always waited for the right guy to finally do it...and to know that I'm that guy..I was overwhelmed but he looked at me completely sure and I...I just love him with my whole being.

"Blaine, I'm going to-"

"No, hold it...wait" I thrust and thrust, in and out already lost my rhythm because I needed to come already..that pit in my stomach can't hold on much longer but I needed it too. II want this to last longer, I don't want this to end.

"Blaine, I can't anymore..AAahh" And he let go. Throwing his head back and letting out the sweetest sound, clenching around me. And I couldn't hold it anymore.

I wanted to stay in him but I know I couldn't. He wanted me to stay too if his whimper was any indication. I looked back at his eyes..

"Hey, why are you crying, you don't regret this do you? Because I love you and-"

"No, no. It's not that Blaine, I love you too. I just, is this real? I'm not just dreaming am I?"

"I sure hope so Kurt because this has been the most wonderful night in my life" and we kissed again. "Oh crap! I have to make dinner!"

"screw dinner" He said as he pulled me down for yet another kiss.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so I have not yet updated 525,600minutes...well, sorry, I went through heart surgery almost a month ago. ANYWAY, first M rated fic..I know I didn't describe much but reading it is different from typing it okay? So..yeah, reviews are much appreciated. I think I need the feedback if ever I'm going to write something else.

If you're going to ask why the title is like that if I have not used anything from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. well, I just imaging their apartment like the one in friends...just the hallway and the general structure of the apartment cause Kurt would definitely decorate it in a more stylish way than Chandler and Joey.


End file.
